The newcomer
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Lozer97 has always been on his own ever since he started playing the Oasis, that all changed when Art3mis, member of the High Five found him and thought this lone avatar could use some friends. Now teamed up with her, he'll have to show the team what his made of or try to get out and go back to being alone."
1. Chapter 1

**Pov:**

 ** _"The Oasis, The technological utopia as well paradise any geek or person who enjoys something that was made to entertain for fun can go to become anything or anyone from fictional stories. This was all made by the great James Halliday, with his love of 80's pop culture as well everything else he made this video game for fans around the world which everyone praised him like a god. When he died of old age he left a challenge for everyone to compete against as the prize would be total control of the Oasis as well a lot of money, Now the question is where do I fit in this massive scale of Awesomeness? I don't. I'm not interested in his challenge because mostly I just wanted to play the game for fun. My name is Chase, though on the Oasis I'm known as Lozer97. I know the name doesn't sound awesome but mostly I tried to use "Laser97" but I typed in O which made it lozer so now I'm stuck with the name, Though mostly I found it kind of ironic since I wasn't that popular in real life so when I'm here I still feel like one since I'm a loner as well always on my own. Mostly during my time I scavenge for artifacts as well robots and other vehicles in the game. Now most people think the name I have would make me sound weak but i'm much more than that, my avatar was beast like with green skin, the top of the rocket man's helmet because I like to keep my eyes covered. I installed a mouth piece for when I get serious it activates covering my whole face making it look beast like and ready to fight, I wear mostly a slim suit which allows me to move around but the most important tool I have is my special Banjo Kazooie backpack, I found the bag when I was going threw the holo store where I found the bag at a good price. I also make my own weapons and put them in so that I'm also prepared for anything, Though my story begins after the great battle at castle Anorak where the high five lead by Parzival, who he defeated the Sixers and Sorrento in the ultimate battle for the Oasis. Right now I was looking around seeing nothing but destroy robots as well items left by thousands of avatars who fell in the fight as I looked around the area feeling cold as well nervous seeing the sight was terrifying."_**

* * *

Lozer97 explored the cold land as he notice all of the items there, he goes to each one looking at them as he picks up a knife as he examines it, "Owned by Chucky? scary, not my type." he said dropping it to the ground as he then passed by some madballs on the floor inside a bag as he looked excited, "Cool! I don't have these guys." he said he picks them up placing them in his bag as he keeps looking as he passes by the giant destroyed mecha Godzilla robot as touches the head looking at it. "Amazing, shame that a jerk like Sorrento had to use it." he said as he pulls out a camera and takes a picture of him in front of the robot as he continued to explore as he walked around seeing more items on the ground as well a Rubik cube as he picks it up. "mhm, A time cube. Might come in handy." he said as he puts it in his bag as he looks seeing the castle as it was destroyed as well the massive bridge gap as he looks at the bottom seeing a flow of lava, he pulled out a mechanical bird type device as he shoots the head at the other side making a long rope, he walks on the rope running to the other side as he makes it, he gets his bird as he walks into the ruins of the castle where he saw a massive collection of gold and treasure by a destroyed portal. "Wow, talk about the mother load." he said as he goes to look at the treasure, there he saw massive amount of undead like guns as well a tentacle arm which was flopping around as he steps away scared like, "What the?...a octopus own this?" he asked himself as he looks at a certain gun as it was a skull like rifle with green jade eyes. He picks it up and looks at the owner on his screen as it showed "I-ROK", he gasps as he drops the rifle looking at the treasure saying "This stuff, It belongs to IROK?" he asks as he then steps away until he pumps into someone as he felt someone behind him.

"You touch that stuff and I'll turn you into a over stuffed monster animal" said a angered like voice as Lozer turned seeing the owner of the weapons and treasure, IROK himself, standing over him with his dark hood, grey skin, metal skull chest where he could see right threw him as well a massive right claw on his right hand made the scavenger drop to the ground scared like. "So, let me guess? You thought that since this whole battle was over, you could come down here and take whatever you want from all these avatars? Including my stuff?" IROK asked walking towards him as the frighten avatar moved back. "I didn't mean to, I was only looking for things I like. Nothing dangerous just some friendly stuff like a boxing glove gun or a pie cannon.." Lozer said as IROK walked closer to him "OH please, like you can't resist all these items to keep for yourself, I know your type. The greedy ones, And It just makes me feel like I want to rip you apart." he said aiming his gun at him as Lozer was right up against the treasure as he slowly had his right hand on his pocket ready to throw the cube if anything happen. "I just got, one question for you.." he said as Lozer was about to throw the cube until his face changed to a smile "Are you always such a fraidy cat?" he said not sounding scary but feminine as lozer looked and see's him laughing then him using his hand going behind his head and pulls a zipper down like if he was a giant jumpsuit and reveals the strangers true form.

It was Art3mis, she was apart of the High Five, the girl that helped shut down the shield and one of the most famous female gunter's who spent months finding the eggs only to team up with Parzival and soon fell in love with him at the end. She was wearing her red leather jacket as well black pants, her skin was dark pink as well her hair being wild like with streaks of pink as she let out a laugh looking at him, "Sorry. I just had to test out this disguise. Aech made it for me to freak out people, guess it works." she said looking at it as she places it back in her inventory and sticks her hand out to him, "Your..your art3mis. of the high five" he said amazed and speechless as she nodded saying "I know, but I'm just a average gunter like everyone else." she said as he looked at her hand gesture as she the girl merely sighs seeing how he was still shocked by her. "Your just going stay down there or get up? I'm not going bite you or anything." She said as the green avatar took her hand as he gets up looking at her as he dusted himself off, "You gave me a fright", "That was the idea, I thought I use it to scare any sixers that might be running around here. Though that makes me wonder who are you?" she asked him looking at him with her light brown eyes as Lozer looked away saying "Well, I thought since there be no one here I would be interesting to look around and see if there was anything to find." he replied as she places her hands on her hips waiting for a answer as he says, "The name is Lozer97." he said as she looked a bit surprised by the name as she clapped her hands together "Well that's a, creative name. So why are you here?" she asked as Lozer47 notice her getting straight to the point as he replied "Just looking around, seeing the sight. Also looking at the remains to find some cool stuff." he explained to her as she nodded saying "Would that also involve a small bag of Madballs?" she asked as he his face had a shocked expression as she then opens her right hand waiting to have it back. "May I have it back? I spent around four hundred coins on that bag and I'd like it back. please?" she asks as the avatar pulled out the bag looking at it and at her as she waited as he handed back to her with a small look of sadness on his face as she could tell.

"You like madballs?", "Yeah. Since I was a little kid, when I heard about this fight I thought that I could find a lot of amazing gear as well take photo's of the fight. That's all" he answered her question as Art3mis notice the truth in his words as he didn't seem like a guy who would take anything just for himself like most gunters in the Oasis as she replied "Well you can do missions with other people if you want gear. They can help you level up as well get stronger." she explained as Lozer nodded as he replied "Yeah. Though mostly I go on my own trying to do it by myself, but I mostly lose." he said as he then goes to the loot and looks at it as art3mis thinks about it as she asks "What about joining a gunter clan? There would be plenty of clans that would like a guy like you", "Yeah, but most of the time there too many. Plus, I'm a loner. I don't have that many friends." he said as she shakes her head walking towards him saying "That's a load of crap. The Oasis was design for everyone to be connected, to have friends and have fun. You don't have to do this "Texas Ranger" act" she said as he looks at her holding a pie gun he found in the stash thinking about what she said.

"Ok. Though for now I'm going just be on my own. I got to go now, I have somewhere to go to. Nice meeting you!" he said as he runs to a portal but she pulls out a slime like weapon and throws it at his feet where it stops him in his track as she walks to him and looks at him as he kept struggling. "Now hang on, you aren't going anywhere with that stuff. It doesn't belong to you, so I think you should drop it. Unless.." she stops giving him a sly look as he looked a bit worried "You come with me. Because so far I don't think anyone in the Oasis should play alone, so here's the deal. You come with me and we can try to work out his whole lone wolf deal, or I leave you here with all this stuff as well being stuck in this slime." she said as he notice the slime was to strong for him to get out as he tries his tools on it but the slime didn't budge, he looks at her seeing how she had him trapped as she only watched smiling on how he tried his best to get out until he stops and sighs in defeat. "Come on, what's the worse that can happen?", "A lot of things.." Lozer47 answer her as she didn't move as she waited for a answer.

"Ok. I'll come, but can I keep the stuff?" he asks as she smiled as she pulls out a small blue potion which she nodded as she drops the vile which dissolves the slime getting him out as he shakes his feet. "Now that we agree, your stuck with me. Now come on, lets go meet the others." she said walking to the portal as he follows thinking in his head that this was nuts, he now meet the famous art3mis, asked him to join her and is now being taken to meet the rest of the team. All he can think now is that if they would be cool with him or that they might leave him like others as the two walked into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2-meeting your idol

**_Art3mis Pov:_**

 ** _"So right now I was bringing my new friend, Lozer47 to meet the others at Aech's garage. So far he didn't notice who I really was because of the fact we already met before, but under different circumstances. From what I could tell he was just like Parz_** _ **ival, nervous as well trying to get something accomplish and not plan ahead. Though lately with him winning the contest as well making sure no sixers or any jerks try to mess with the Oasis has made him busy, maybe this guy can help him enjoy the game he plays almost everyday. Also that most of the time it's been boring, hope with Lozer he can make it interesting as well getting things exciting."** _

The two were walking to the garage as Lozer looked at the place, "Wow. This reminds me of the military base from "War of the Monsters" on the ps2." he said looking at it amazed as she chuckled saying "Well not quite, It's actually a mash up of that, plus some other military bases from other movies. Now come on, you ain't going to talk your way out of not walking in." she said as she walks to the door as the green like avatar still felt a bit worried as she groans as she grabs his arm. "Do i have act like a big sister? come on!" she said dragging him as he followed her inside where he then looked amazed at the gallery as his jaw dropped from the view, in the base was a massive collection of ships as well a iron giant being rebuild again as he then runs around as she smiled as if it was fun seeing him explore the area like if it was toy store for him. "Whoa, that's Eagle 5 from Spaceballs. Oh and that's Ed 209, in mint condition?" he asks exploring as well looking at most of the ships around the area until suddenly felt something grab his back as he gets pulled back and lands in a the hand of someone who was holding him. He had grey skin, he looked like a orc combine with a cyborg as most of his body was like a cyborg skeleton as he had a questionable as well upset look on him as he held Lozer like if he was a doll. "Now the first question is who are you? The second question you better have a damn explanation for touching my stuff" he said as lozer looked at him and recognized him saying excitedly as he was freaking out.

"Your Aech! The second member of the high five. Your one of the most skilled shooters as well inventors in the Oasis, you design your own iron giant!" he said as Aech looked at him feeling embarrassed as he rubs his head but then stops realizing what he was doing as he speaks "Well yeah, but that don't mean you can come up here and touch it. Now who let you in?" he asked looking at him as lozer then stopped as art3mis walked by, "Easy, his with me. Sorry but my friend here is just a little excited from all the stuff you have. My guess is that you don't have these kinds of items yes?" she asked as the hyper active player nodded as aech sighs and drops him, "Your lucky she's got your back otherwise I beat the crap out you." he said as he opened up his spectacles looking at him as he looked at his level which was pretty low, he had many items where were higher than him and had plenty of armor sets. "For a guy who doesn't have a high level, you sure do got tons of stuff" he said as lozer smiled replying "Yeah. I mostly collect items across the oasis as well make personal ones at my home." he said as he takes his bag looking for some as aech looks at art3mis and whispers "Exactly why did you invite him? He doesn't seem that bad but he acts like a noob" he whispered to her as Lozer pulls out some forged weaponry he design as art3mis replied "Well I owe him one. He doesn't know it yet but we met before. Just give him a chance." she said as he groans in annoyance as he asks the player "So, got a name? Let me guess, Beserkerteen? The green ape?" he said as lozer pulled out two knuckles with spikes at the end as he replies "Lozer97" he said which had Aech looked surprise as he looks to art3mis as she closed her eyes nodding to him on the name which sounded weird as he merely shrugs his shoulders. "Ok then, well what kind of weapons are these?" he asked as most of them looked bizarre like, "cool ones. These are my Midas knuckles, these can knock down almost any kind of giant like goro or a Zerg and can turn someone into coins. I design them after little mac from punch out and the coins is from wario land" he said as he looks at the knuckles as they looked well made as Aech replied "Not bad. Though most of these item's are hard to combine if your level is low. How is it that you manage to do it?" he asks as Lozer pulled out other weapons that weren't hardcore like halo or call of duty but from fun games like ratchet and clank, looney tunes and even super Mario as he looks at Aech replying "Oh, well I simply looked over the instructions of each weapon from the game manuals and then combine them using these artifact I got from Motorworld." he said as he pulls out a purple, grey and red glove with the words "Fuse" on the fist as it was on a level ten as he shows it to them.

"A fuse glove? Pretty rare to find these in the racing world. Let me guess, Crash Tag Team Racing?" Art3mis asked as he nodded to her answer as the three heard the doors open seeing three people, they saw Parzival, Daito and Sho walking in with some bags of coins as well a small box where Aech ran over looking excited, "Man what up Z, Daito,Sho" he said as the white haired avatar gave him a high five samurai and ninja bowed to him as the four smiled to each other. "Sup, You missed a lot on the race track. Got some more coins as well new ships which your not going to believe" Parzival said as he walks over to Aech's work table as Aech's follows looking at the small ships he got as daito and sho walked over to art3mis as the two notice lozer97 looking nervous as he saw them walking towards him as Daito asks "Greetings Art3mis, I see that you have a friend?', "Yep. Guys, this is...Lozer97. I found him wandering around planet DOOM, looking at most of the items left by other gunters. I brought him here because of a deal." she said patting his shoulder as he says "Yeah, But I already know who guys are. The sword wielding duo of the team. Your samurai and ninja skills are deadly in a pvp match as well team death battle." explaining it in detail as the two could tell he was a fan, "Arigato Lozer97, I didn't know we get a fan." Daito bowing to him as well Sho as the yellow ninja replied "Yeah. I'm surprise that I have a fan with that massive battle. Yeah, did you happen to find a crossbow on Doom?" he asked as Lozer scratched his chin and snaps his fingers saying "Yeah, I did when I was passing by the bridge I found as well kunai's" he said as he went into his back pack looking for it. Meanwhile at Aech's table Parzival showed him the three ships which included Boba Fett's ship Slave 1, a Klingon Vor'cha class ship and a Quinjet from the Avengers. Aech rubbed his chin saying "They are nice, though you couldn't find a ship that doesn't say 'I'm a target so shoot me?'" he said as Parzival laugh sarcastically saying "There weren't that many stealth ships. Maybe next time you can come so you can find the ships, though that will stop you on making iron giant 2." he stated pointing at the new iron giant being build as he see's art3mis and walks over to her as he hugs her.

"Hi Arty.", "Hi Z." she said to him as to two shared a quick kiss as the three by the couple looked away giving a bit of privacy as Parzival asks "Where you been all day? Though you be interested in this race. Saw a couple of some bikes that you were looking for." he said as she smiled looking at him interested asking "Like the light cycle? Because I've been trying to look for it, maybe change the color to hot pink. It's going be badass riding threw the track making a pink trail threw the track." she said as the white hair teen then notices Lozer looking away trying not to be notice as Z asks "Oh, hello. So you must be Lozer97 right?" he asks the green avatar as he was pretty overwhelmed by meeting him, just the feeling of meeting the single man who brought down IOI and defeat Sorrento as well meet Anorak was too much to handle as he was speechless. "Ugh yeah, If you haven't notice Z, his a pretty big fan of us. Art3mis found him at DOOM." Aech said as the pink skin girl gave him a annoyed look as she was going say it as Aech just put his hands up saying "Hey, someone had to say it.", "Well that's cool, nice to meet you." he said Lozer then got back into virtual reality and shakes his hands saying "Thank you for saving everyone of us." he said as Parzival smiled at that quote saying "Flash Gordon reference? Don't hear those these days. But there's no need to act like a fan, were all gunters. Same as you" he said as Lozer97 rubbed his head replying "Well not exactly, I'm a artifact hunter. I look for artifacts in the Oasis, most of the time I look for them in movies." he said as suddenly his bag was beeping as he goes to look inside as Parzival walks to art3mis asking "So do you know him from somewhere? Not like I'm jealous or anything." he said as art3mis only laughed as she brings him over to the side to talk to him in private.

"No, his a friend. Plus I owe him." she said as he looked confused asking "Really? how?" he asked as art3mis looks seeing the others by lozer97 going threw his bag pulling out items as she turns to Parzival saying "You Remember the first time we met on track? When I was riding my akira bike?" she asked as he nodded as she kept going "When I found out about the copper key being in the race I wanted to try and find the bike but mostly it was either bought or too expensive. So one day when I was in my goro disguise to avoid being swarmed by fans trying to get the bike at the store, I saw lozer by the vehicle section where he bought the last one. I was a bit angry and was going scare him but he looked sad because he didn't want the bike, apparently he was looking for Scooby doo's van." she explained as Parzival nodded listening as she kept going, "So he walked over to me and asked if I would like it. Now I put on my goro expression, you know? When I got you out of that mob at Halliday's Journals?" she said remembering how she scared him as he nodded. "He was a bit frighten but I did accept the bike and I gave him some coins for him to find the van.", "Well that's nice, but why bring him here?" He asks her as the girl looks showing Lozer a small T-rex like gun to the guys as it breathed fired accidentally as the three duck from it as Lozer stopped it feeling embarrassed by it. "Because, he needs friends. Right now I'm keeping it on the down low, I'm waiting for the right time to tell him and I thought that with a new member on the team. Maybe we can have some fun before you won the game, eh?" she said smiling as parzival looked at her as she teases him a bit to let him tag along as he smiles "Ok. He can hang with us a little, but we have a challenge coming up. The one with the Lich king and joust?" he asks her as she groans remembering that nodding, "Please don't remind me. I've been practicing for a weeks to the points I've seen them in my sleep." she said walking towards the group as parzival did the same as the six then began to talk to each other to get to know about Lozer97 and why usually keeps to himself.


	3. Chapter 3-accepting a quest

**Lozer97 Pov:**

 ** _"So here I am, meeting the high five. The five gunters who saved the oasis which is pretty much saving the whole world, which is pretty much a big deal to everyone is living right now. It wasn't that bad, right now I was in this custom room by the head of Iron giant 2, Aech had many albums from Van Halen to James brown which I kind of freaked out because I love their music, Also he had old posters from movies like Goonies, Rambo and Even The Breakfast club, totally classic. All I could feel was being honored to be by these heroes as well hang out with them listening to retro music and talking about their days on the Oasis merely listening to their tales."_**

* * *

The six were seating on couches with the song " _Come and Get your Love"_ by redbone as Lozer97 listen to Daito's story, "As we reach the tower of the fallen Ronin, we saw that the massive samurai had a legion of tengu warriors. They flew around us in a tornado formation until.." he stops as the listen quietly until Sho threw a small tengu bird item at them as it made its noise which made the four jump leaving daito and sho laughing as the yellow ninja says "They charge right at us which allowed us to take them down one by one and go right towards the ronin where we cut his head off." He said as they see the tengu bird land on sho's shoulder as daito finishes saying "And that,is how we were able to acquire the tengu seeker." he said as the four clapped but had a little upset face as Parzival says "Cool. Now that we got most of our stories out of the way, lets go to Art3mis's guest Lozer97. I bet you got some stories you can tell us." he said bumping his shoulder as the green avatar smiled alittle saying "Well i don't have that many that are as epic as yours." he said as the five then talked all at once about him having a good story but not telling them.

"Oh come on kid. Everyone has done something dope here in the Oasis, for a guy like you there has to be something interesting." Parzival said encouraging him as Lozer sighs nodding as he compiled to tell them about what his done in the Oasis by going into his inventory and pulling out a hand made map he design as it showed a list of names from movies, cartoons as well other well known references as they also had a item on the right hand sign of the paper. "Most of the day I spend my time at halliday's journals, I've been doing this side quest for a while ever since the challenge had everyone sucked into it." he explained as he scrolled down the list looking for a item.

"Well the key hunt was probably the most important thing in the Oasis, plus most artifacts are found in matches, challenges and races." Aech said looking at a model of his monster truck 'BigFoot' as lozer pointed at one "Yeah but everyone goes after them which is like a warzone. Not like these little artifacts." he said as he goes to his inventory and pulls out a small green like potion with a "H" as the five looked as art3mis recognized the vile as she looks at it saying "That's Hyde's formula, the one he used to try and kill Bugs bunny in Hyde or Hare" he said as lozer nodded to him, "Oh yeah, I found it after being chased by hyde for a entire hour underneath the bench where bugs meet Jekyll in the park.

This formula can allow me to change into a hyde for like 30 seconds." he said as Sho puts his hands up stopping him talking saying, "Hold the phone, Since when did Hallway decided to hide this type of artifact the movies and cartoons? Artifacts like that would be either in the store or in a challenge." he asked in detail as he nodded answering "Yes, but he hid these because with the egg hunt having everyone's attention, he could place these items here just in case they needed it for the challenge. Also that there could be some people who just wanted to play the game for fun, he had multiple side quests which most players participate in them, except the one that involved a boss rush" he answers his question as Aech looks at the Hyde formula and takes out his spectacles looking at it saying "Yep. This is a guarantee artifact, though this boss rush I'm interested in. Who are you fighting? is it a giant monster or a group of zombies which, I don't do." Aech replied as Sho looks at the cyborg orc replying "That's because of the Shinning when we were looking for the jade key. If we go back I bet you can take them on in seconds, I know I could." he said as Daito scuffs saying "Really Mr. "Saw it threw my fingers?" he asks chuckling as Sho merely muttered something in Chinese as Art3mis asks "Well then, who are you trying to beat?" she said as Lozer placed his formula into his inventory saying "Basically guys from the 80's, Sweet tooth, Akuma, Bowser, Eggman, all the most wicked villains ever to come from the old school generations." telling them about his mission.

"So then why find these items? You know that you can buy some of these items in the shop. Because most of these men are pretty dangerous now, with all of the recent games. They won't be easy to take down." Parzival said as Lozer nodded smiling as he answered "Well yeah. That's why I'm testing them out here before I

head right after them, so when once I beat them. I can get the artifact from the boss or adventure, in which I can be ready to handle it's power" he said smiling ready for it as art3mis looks at the list and smirks a little, "It's a big list, wait,

you want to do the Gauntlet? That's a team based game, you know that it can't be done alone, you don't want to end up a skeleton."

she said as the green avatar kept quiet thinking about it as Parzival looked at the list as the others saw most of the movies were from the 80's as well adventure based as well recognizable ones.

"You have Mortal Kombat 2? Interesting. If you allowed me, I wish to come along on this mission." Daito said sounding intrigue as lozer looked surprised as he scrolled up his list saying "Really? you don't have to. I bet you all have plenty of things you need to do.." he kept going until he was interrupted by Sho says "I'm in. I think I saw Samurai Showdown. I want to test my sword skills against Rasetsumaru."

he said feeling pumped as the two warriors wanted in as then Aech went up saying "Well I have been making a killing with most people coming here and have me help out with their vehicles. But I did see that Primal rage, it be cool to punch some dinosaurs in the face." he says putting up his hands ready to fight as Lozer was rubbing his head thinking that he can't believe this is happening as he listen to them wanting to participate as Parzival went next saying "This can be fun actually, but were still getting ready for a mission were doing, the Ice wraith of Anta-frost." he said lozer looked curious at what he meant as the white haired teen pulled out a 8 ball orb which showed a hologram of the wraith, his skull was dark yellow with piercing red eyes, he wore white fur around his body as well had dark blue armor, his robes were black as night the hologram let out a screech when made them jump alittle from the jumpscare "This guy has been guarding a artifact which can cool down area's or stop lava flows in area's. It's called the glacier spike." Aech said as it showed the want like artifact as it was similar to a wand in harry potter but the size comparison is that of a lightsaber.

"You guys are going after it?" Lozer asked as they nodded as daito says "Though the journey is dangerous, it involves a dangerous race across the land as well facing off against a frost giant" he explained as Lozer looked at how he said those warnings as it sounded serious, "I hear at the end of it the last fight is a intense game of joust, all of us have played it. Still, I think it be cool if we had someone else with us." she said smiling at Lozer in a mischief like way as he look a little shocked. "I can't. This is something a clan does, Besides that I've never..." he stopped looking away feeling nervous as Sho asked "Played well with others? Tense up in a fight? worried you lose your stuff?" he asked as lozer had a expression of being worriedness saying "Socializing with others. Most players I try to play with look after their own and try to do it on their own thing while I'm left alone." Lozer answering his question as the music stopped making the feeling of the room quiet as parzival walks to him patting his shoulder replying "Well then you should know, that we won't do that. The high five always stick together, no matter what. Which means we stick together, also believe that no player should be alone." he said as Lozer looked at him with a expression of joy as Sho says ,"Yeah, even though we all have that moment we have to do something alone, we stick together. Think of it was a new way of playing the game, with friends." he said as daito nodded to the ninja's comment replying "A samurai who runs into battle will always have allies in the shadows, even if his not noticing." the red samurai said as the words coming from them made lozer look curious asking "You all, want me to join you on this quest?" he asked nervously as art3mis crossed her arms replying "No, we want you to be the donkey. Oh my god yes dude!" Art3mis said jokingly as Lozer looked surprised as the group laughed a little which lead Aech to huge the five together like a team as the hug felt tight. "Easy with the hugs Aech", "Just enjoy the moment Arty" He tells her as the six shared a good moment as he lets them go for parzival asks "Does that answer your question?" looking at lozer as the green avatar replied "Yeah, I promise I won't let you down." he said as Aech let them go as he says "Good, because the first thing your going need to do if you plan on coming with us. Is playing joust." he said handing him a control as he turns on the television showing the game 'Joust' on the screen as the six watch Lozer play getting ready for the quest tomorrow.


	4. 4-coming up with a plan

**_Lozer:_**

 ** _"After a couple of hours with the High Five, I thought it was the best time of my life. I finally was with a group that notice me as well gave me a chance to show them what I was made as well become more open to people. Though I still feel like something bad will happen, like right now I was doing good on joust, the first couple rounds was hard. It was like ice skating around a bunch of roller derby pros, but soon I got a little better until a couple rounds I was moving across the screen like a pinball. After a while I got better thanks to Parzival's advice on relaxing my movement and using the sliding to my advantage, later on everyone was doing a inventory check on their weapons as well anything else they might need to go on this quest. I was still practicing on my jousting skills until Sho walked by to check up on the progress."_**

* * *

"Ok, so we got everything we need for the trip, how is everything with the game?" he asked the long haired avatar as lozer paused the game looking at him saying "Still can't get the hang of movement. It's like balancing a egg while on a pan while on a bouncing ball in a circus." Lozer said as the ninja gave him a confuse look as lozer shrugged his shoulders saying "What? It's true. Also, what is kind of item's you will be bringing? I already got tons of stuff ready for the trip." he asks looking into his inventory showing plenty of snow like gear as well clothing "I got kumamon's helmet from digimon frontier, Ice Climbers mallets and the sasquatch fur from Darkstalkers, I made it into a suit." he says as he gets up and equips himself with it as he looked like a white yeti with green skin as he smiled as Sho nodded. "Nice, I have sub zero's armor as well Emploeon armor custom made." he said as he shows the items to lozer as he looked amazed by it as they heard a whistle, the two look by Aech's work table where the other's were getting ready as Daito was signaling them to come down as they walked to the others going to go over the plan, Parzival had a hologram map on the table as the group was looking at it. "Ok, so where going to be arriving at the cliff here. That's where we have to ride downwards where well encounter some of the enemies, mostly killer penguins riding sleighs armed with frost guns and spears." he explained as they see the penguins having Viking like armor as well spears, "Hardcore, the only time I've ever seen a Viking penguin would have to be in Donkey Kong Tropical Country Freeze, but those guys were push overs." Art3mis said looking at her inventories for the right items to handle this quest as Aech looks at the map saying "Ok, though there's a spot at the end of the track we got to watch out for, the ice giant." he says pointing at the snow like giant with spikes around him at the end of the track.

"I already came up with that. Lozer, do you still have that T-rex gun? That shot fire yesterday?" he asks as the green skin avatar nodded as he pulls out the gun, "You mean Little zilla? I tend to name most of the fusion weapon I make, Zilla is the combination of Diablo, the t rex of Primal instinct with it being the size of a regular blaster. I painted it green so it look exotic." he said explaining as the group looks at the hologram weapon as well their vechicles as they will be using plus a shield on top of each one. "Now, once we go down the path right up towards the frost giant, will activate our shields which then will ignite zilla making us go on fire." he said as the six see themselves in the hologram in formation as the hologram shows them igniting up as they go in a straight line go right threw the giant melting there way to the other side. "That, is pretty much the most insane plan I've ever heard. We also have to avoid the spikes in the track." Aech said pointing at the ice spikes in the track when they would go down, "So there's that. Also when we enter the fortress we got to be ready to handle the snowmen." he kept going as the ice castle had a whole army of armored snowmen. "We should not go into detail of how dangerous the quest is, only to clear a way to enter the castle and defeat the ice lich." Daito said staying focus as the all nodded as Z shuts off the hologram, "Great, now that we got that out of the way, lets see with what snow gear were going use when were there." she said as they all get their inventories out showing their items as each of them had their own snow gear.

Parzival showed his gear which involved iceman's snow hoodie with a scarf and some dark blue gloves, Aech's wore a few armor pieces from Arthas as he had a fur short sleeve jacket and chest armor covering his metallic rip case but had his name on the left side of his coat while his arms were armed with veteran firebat arms with custom made goggles, Art3mis was going in a clothing that resembled Juvia's Lockster clothing from Fairy tail except was changed from blue and white to dark pink and black as well had yellow spike on her shoulders, Daito changed his red samurai armor to a Sub zero style look of dark blue and black as he then changed his blade to a ice like katana, Sho's was the combination of Ryu strider's clothing with most of his arms and legs wearing Ice climber gear as he placed a hooding on his head and lastly Lozer's was putting on King Dedede's oversize coat, his hat as well changing his shirt to light blue as he smiled to the group. "How do you look?" Lozer asked as Parzival looked saying "Great, now then. Let's get to the portals." he said as the six made their way before Art3mis stops him saying, "Wait. So that we don't get mobbed by a crowd of fans, I got us all Clark Kent glasses." she said taking six pairs of the glasses from her inventory handing them to each of them, "Oh come on, do we really have to hide? I mean I do like seeing some fans." Aech said smiling at the idea while art3mis looks at him saying "Because whenever we try to go on a quest, we still get ambushed by fans. Also, I want to take a photo of us with the new guy." she said as the group looked it as they placed the glasses on as their heads changed having the same hair style of superman.

The six then were given suits by art3mis as she then grabs her eight ball camera and throws it up in a air as they got together in a group photo as the eight turn on the flash with parzival saying "First to the key" he said as they heard a sound as the group says in unison "First to the egg!" as the camera went off as the six then headed to the entrance while lozer stayed in the back having this strange feeling of being accepted as Aech notice it saying "Hey L, come on. We gotta get going" he said to him as the green avatar followed him outside to head to the portal. The six were walking pass other avatars not knowing their identities as they soon see the portal, it was covered in ice and showed the ice world as they soon entered it, as they walked threw they were on Anta-Frost, the sky was dark blue with snow coming down on them as well the six saw some other players trying to go down the path only to be defeated as well explode into coins. "Well this intresting, were going go threw all that. Who wants to go first?" Sho asked as they all removed their disguises as they were in their snow gear as Aech takes his spetacles out looking for a clear way across the chaos as he saw a green line pass threw the spikes but was still the penguins. "Ok, there's a path threw the shards. We just need to stay in formation." he said as the group turn around as they go into their inventory pulling their transportation, Parzival brought out his custom delorean out as the others pulled out their own vechicles. Art3mis with her red akira motorcycle, Aech with his Monster truck Big foot, Daito with his Mach 5 car from speed racer and lastly Sho with his 77 trans arm car from Smokey and the bandit.

Lozer saw all five of the amazing vehicles in shock and awe as he walks by them, "So Cool! must have taken a lot of coins to get them." he said walking around each one as parzival replied "A lot, now it's your turn." he said as lozer sighs as he got nervous showing his means of transportation, he goes at the end by of Sho as he pulls a small vehicle out, he throws it to the ground as the five look seeing the vehicle construct itself. It grew forming into darkwing duck's motorcycle as it had dark blue as well black almost being related to nightwing's motorcycle. "Get out of town. Rat catcher from darkwing duck? You watch that show?" Art3mis says looking at the bike as the avatar nodded, "Darkwing duck? Sounds like someone from batman." Sho asked seeing how he might not know it as Daito looks at his ninja friend saying "When we get back, will watch some of the episodes." he replied as everyone turned on their engines as the group began their trip down except for Aech who was looking at the long way down looking nervous, "Heights, why does every freaking snowy mountain has to have a long drop?" he asks as he does a battle cry going down the mountain following the others to the frost giant.

Meanwhile watching from afar was a avatar in a dark hoodie looking at the six riding down the mountain as his piercing yellow eyes watch them saying "Soon we will meet, and then. The real game, will begin." he said as he gets on a motorcycle where he takes a secret path going towards the Wraith to go after the six.


	5. 5-Surviving the cold

**_Parzival_** **_Pov:_**

 ** _"Going down the ridged and frost plains of the mountain, its just one of those days for us I guess, right now we were all focusing on getting passed these ice spikes and tree's. Though it was hard sense the spikes would pop up out of the ground as this was design to take out players. So far with the new thrusters I added to the delorean was helpful as well some coins I saved from a quest before helped me manuver around the spikes and tree's, The only thing now we have to deal with is the peguins._**

As the six were avoiding the obsticales they soon see the penguins on their sleighs coming down the mountain going straight at them, "Axe weilding penguins. How many times where there killer penguins in video games?" Aech said as he was bumpin up and down on his monster truck as he bumped into each one as the black and white birds crashed into the tree's exploding into coins. "Well not that many from what I can tell, most of them come from batman and megaman" Parzival answer his question as he saw some of them infront of him aiming their spears at him though he smiles as he activates flight mode and does a barrel roll over them as they miss, the two penguins see a tree and crash into it. Art3mis was moving pass the tree's left to right as she ducks from a spear coming at her from behind as she turns seeing the warrior likes penguins charge at her, "Ok boys, you wanna play tag? Let's go." she said as he grips her handle and drives faster as the penguins kept on her tail, she looks at a small edge as she drives faster as she makes a quick left tricking the birds as they see her go to the left which then she signals them telling them to look forward as the penguins looked and saw themselves going up into the air and crash into the ground causing them to explode into coins as art3mis collects them giving her a boost. Lozer was still driving as he duck from the spears coming at him he watchs the penguins coming at him, "Never thought my day would come down to this, riding with the guys that saved the oasis driving down a mountain going after a wand that can freeze anything." he says ducking from the flying snowballs as he soon see's one of them right close to him until daito came flying in the air with the mach 5 crashing into the penguin turning them into coins as he collects them as he soon spins back into control staying by lozer, "Stay focus Rooke" he said as he drives infront as the green avatar groans pushing the pedal to the metal trying to catch up to him.

Everyone was coming together as they made it pass the penguins ,"Not so bad was it?" Sho said as soon they saw the ground shake as they soon see something rising from the snow,they soon see the frost giant rising as it let out a fearsome roar which he then looked down at them roaring which caused them to drive a bit carlessly as the six tried to stay focus. "Had to say something didn't you?" Aech asked as the group then saw the giant making giant snow balls as he throws one at him, "Incoming!" Art3mis shouted as the group drove away from the attacks as the snowballs clashed into the ground making the ground shake. "We have to unite up, everyone in formation!" Parzival said as the six tried there best to get in formation but couldn't due to the blizzard of attacks the giant was sending at them, "Hey Frosty the jerk off! Knock it off!" Aech said as he pressed a button in his car which fires a couple of rockets which hits his face but no effect as the giant laughs at him. "Guys, formation. We got to be together, activate your shields" he said as the riders did so getting into a line as parzival activated his shield as everyone did the same as as then lozer pulled out zilla as he then communicates to parzival saying "Ok, now do I do it?" he asks as the white haired avatar looked seeing them getting closer as he then replies "Now!" he shouted as lozer ignited the gun across the shields as they covered the six into a fire like snake going straight towards the frost giant.

"Whoa" Art3mis said looking at the fire they were in as it didnt harm them due to the shield coating as the six kept going as they soon made it to the ramp right at the giant as they flew like arrow and pierces straight at the giants chest leaving a gapping hole. The giant looks back about to attack them but soon melts into a massive snow puddle as the six then land on the ground stopping at full speed by the massive door, they take a breather resting their heads on the head piece of their vehicles as Art3mis smiled saying "That wasn't that hard? Now we just, got in and fight a evil undead lich." as she gets off her bike as the others did the same getting out of their vehicles, the six look and shrink their vehicles and place them back into their inventories while looking at the giant door covered in ice and metal. Daito opened a screen scanning the door as he examine it replying "This door is protected by a spell, we need a spell that can open it." he said as Lozer looked at it as he started sniffing around the place looking around as he see some ice on a rock, he clears it as he see's some words. "Guys, I found some words. I think it's elf language." he said as the six walk over looking at it as there was a sentence which Aech looks at, "My elvish may be rusty, but I can translate. "I find myself in a troubled spot, without no bones and never in the same spot. Try to find a way threw the fight, you find me to win the fight" Aech read off the stone as the group think to themselves about it. "It's a riddle, what's the elvish word for key?" Z asked as aech replied "Keui." he said as the door open slowly as they look inside seeing the massive hallway as well frozen skeletons around them as they were the remains of defeated warriors.

"Ok, so we already in a upsetting mode, Stay on guard." Art3mis said looking around as they slowly entered the fortress was dark and cold just like outside, they all looked st the frozen skeletons as sho accidentally bumps into one which falls to the ground breaking into millions of pieces as the group looks at him, "Sorry, that one was on me" he replied to them as they looked around seeing no one hearing the sound as they thought it might trigger something. So far it was all good, "You know if we were in metal gear solid. We would have been shot on sight" Daito said warning sho as the yellow ninja placed his hands in the air replying "Well how was i suppose to know? I never played the game." as the two looked at each other while the others walked deeper into the castle, Lozer looked around as he looks at most of the walls having holes in them as well rocks on the ground as suddenly he felt someone touch his should in which the green avatar pulled out a massive king dedede hammer in which he started swinging around with a rocket coming out of the back side as he yelled mad like as he soon hit some skeletons as he stops then stops. He looked around and saw Aech on the ground with a shocked expression on his face saying "Dude?! What the hell?! Are you that easy to startle? You almost squash me if I was a damn goomba." he asked lozer as he deactivated his hammer and helps him up, "Sorry. Just usually in these places i'm on my own." he said as parzival and art3mis walk over as well the others to check up on the two as Z asked "What happen?","I was going ask lozer here if he spotted any frosty's till he went hammer bros on me" Aech replied as lozer looked a bit guilty replying "I'm sorry. It's just the feeling here is creepy. Like were being watched." he answers to parzival as the white haired avatar looks around and notices something, the six see a snowball rolling by itself to the group as it stops right infront of them. "Like that?." He asks lozer as he nodded, parzival stepped back as well the others notice the snow growing a carrot nose as well coal eyes and a smile as it looks up at them, "Ok,thats a sign of something bad is going to happen." Art3mis says as the snow then began to grow bigger as the friendly smile changed into a upset one as it grew up to Aech's size as well growing strong stick arms with it pulling out a massive ice axe as it looks at them while other snow men came in with axes surronding the six.

"Totally called it." Art3mis said as aech activated his gauntlets saying "Guys, get down!" he said as they look seeing his gloves ignite as the five duck seeing their cybernetic friend aim his gauntlets at them yelling "Lets see what's cooking!" as the flames roared out of his gauntlets melting the snowmen guards, the group looks at them becoming nothing but water as they moved away from them. They get up as two small piece's clips out of aech's gauntlets as he reloads, "Ok, that was close. We might be expecting more soon." Z said as he pulls out a torch which lit up with a blue flame, the six continue to walk cautious like as lozer looked at the torch asking "Is that from Ghost and Goblins?", "Yeah, got it at a good price." parzival replied to him as they kept walking as daito looks forward as she see's a straight path to a door. "Guys,look at the ground." he said as they look noticing that they were perfectly even as well some of them that had foot prints on them. "Ok,so there good. What about.." before sho could finish as he points at the left wall as they saw skeletons with arrows in their chests as well a axe. "A painful way to die." art3mis said looking shock like as parzival looks at the floor, "Indiana jones, there pressure plated. One step and you'll die, we have to find a pattern to it, a way to get to the other side." he said as Aech looked seeing most of the steps already touch replying "Dude, each one of them has been stepped on. Right now i can say about three of us will be shot the most" he said as he looks at lozer as the new guy looks saying "Hey, i may be new but I'm not no rookie. Besides that, this is easy" he replied to aech as parzival asks "Really?, You seen the movie? How many times?" he asks as lozer placed up five fingers as he goes to his inventory and pulls put a casket tape with head phones.

"Oh you better not be doing what I think your doing" Aech says as sho looks at him confused saying "Do what?" as the five see him hit the button as they began to hear the song go on as he begins tapping his foot. "Return of the mack, by Mark Morrison? How's that going help?" art3mis asks recognizing the music as soon lozer then slides on the plates as the group looked scared as some arrows fired at him but lozer, listening to the music quickly duck at the right time as the arrows hit the wall. "His clearing his mind, the music is guiding him threw the traps." Parzival says realizing what he was doing as then they watch the green avatar move to the music as he does some sliding which triggered some arrows at him to fire but they miss him.

"That skill been used to be such a show off" Aech says as lozer kept dancing till he was on the other side as he soon does a cartwheel avoiding the flying axes as he stops. "You see? Easy" he says in a happy tone as the five look at all the arrows and axes which were on the wall, "Showoff" aech says as it was there turn to get pass the traps, will they survive?


	6. 6-Learning the truth

**Aech Pov:**

 _ **"Ok, so right now were all in this giant castlevania lair with ice, monsterous snowmen and traps as well having a new guy with us tag along. So far he hasn't been to bad, though I thought he be the member of the group who would be the comedy relief or the funny sidekick from old cartoon shows. Though right now his proving himself to be one of us, I can see it threw his movement as well trying to impress us. Never thought I'd have anyone that wanted to make me happy by putting himself in danger, as well doing the one two step on pressure platted floors."**_

* * *

The five saw Lozer on the other side amazed but still confused on how he was able to get pass the arrows by dancing, "Ok,who's first?" parzival says as art3mis sighs as she walks first saying "Sorry boys, but were not going play the nervous game, watch how a girl does it" she says with a smirk as she pulls out a square disco disc which she throws it at the ground. She steps on the block as the lights starting beeping which it covers the square blocks as her song which was "She's a bad mama jama" by Carl Carton. She moved her right foot to the red square in which she slides avoiding some arrows as well did a small spin as well some moves that revolved her hips moving left to right while she smiled enjoying the music, the boys watch as parzival was merely starstruck on how amazing she danced, Aech looked at him snapping his fingers saying "Hey, she's just dancing. It's not belly dancing." he says as parzival looks at him scuffing replying "I know that" as the guys watch her finally reach the other side as she struts a pose. "And thats, how it's done. Also parzival, don't think I'm forgetting you hypnotized by these moves." she said chuckling as now it was his turn, he pulls up his invetory as he looks for a song and finds the right one, he plays it as the music went on as it was "Can't touch this" by MC hammer. He starts rocking his head slowly as he steps on the first block, he does some quick footwork dancing as well avoiding the arrows as they watch him dance to the music. "Huh, you know i always considered you a Michael Jackson type of guy." Aech says as parzival looks going ask him but lose the moment as he miss steps that leads him in trip and land on the other side seeing a arrow pass right by him missing his face as he falls by art3mis and lozer97, "That was awesome !" lozer said excitedly as he helped him up as arty sighs saying "Well, in my opinion I give you a five out of ten." she said joking to him as it was the others turn now. Daito looked at the floor as well sho as the ninja says "Ready?", "Hi" daito replying to him as the samurai looked at some songs he could play as he finds the right one, he taps on the play button in which the song "One,two,three" by Morning Musume. The two were in sync dancing together as the two watched the arrows firing as they both grabbed them and broke them in half while they still danced, "Whoa, totally linked together. Reminds me of that episode of RWBY with the dance, so cool." Art3mis says as the two did a spin in which they make it to the other side with the three clapping for their performance. "Nice one guys." Parzival said as he gives them a high five at art3mis was going give one to sho as he decline only bowing to her as the last one was Aech.

"Come on Aech, you can do it." Lozer said encouraged him as the cyber orc looked and presses his feet on a block in which a arrow came flying right at him but he moves away freaked out, "Hell no, there is no way I'm doing this. As well dance my way there." he said moving left to right not doing it as Z says "Come on Aech, its not that hard. Just find the song and it will lead you." he said as Aech cross his arms replying "There is no way I'm doing a dumb dance to get pass this trap." he says as art3mis places her hands on her hips saying "Yeah, its not like you got taste in good music." she says as he looks at her with a look as Aech pulls out his soundtrack looking for a song, "Oh yeah?" he says as he presses a song as it was "This is how we do it" by Montell Jordan, he walks on the blocks going right to left while snapping his fingers as the arrows come, his chest goes up missing avoiding the arrows as he slides to the song's rhythm as well showing off some moves as the others watch him. "Thats it aech, show us what you got." Sho encouraging him as aech kept moving listening to the rhythm while sounding out the others as well not thinking about the arrows as he kept going, on the last block he steps on the side as he makes it as he opens his eyes with a smirk like look saying "So, what do you have to say about that?" he asks art3mis as the pink skin avatar pointed at him back in which he turns seeing some arrows in his back and does a scream. "Ow!" he shouts as he pulls it out of them as they waited for him to get them out as Z pulls out his inventory and grabs a health potion in which he gives it to aech "Thanks dude." Aech says as he takes it in which he heals himself in which they continue to the door.

The six look at the door as it slowly opens showing a dark dungeon as well a arcade booth of the game Joust, it stood there around the stone dungeon as the torches around them lite up with a blue flame as the group slowly enters the room. "Huh, very dungeon's and dragons type feeling." Lozer said exploring around like a sidekick as the others stayed vigilante watching the corners as they walk up to the booth where they heard laughter, a wicked and old laughter that belonged to the rich, they look seeing him on his throne where his eyes glowed red at them as he smiled them with a wicked grin. "Greetings adventurers, I see you have come for my wand." he said holding it on his waist as the six looked at him as parzival walked up and spoke to him, "I am Parzival, of the high five. We challenge you for the wand." he said bowing to him as the others did the same as well Lozer does showing respect as the Lich looked at them as he nodded back to him. "You show respect, not many avatars do that when they come to my lair. Most of them try to take the wand without playing a game of Joust. It's quite rude if you asked me." he replys to them as they rose their heads as they looked ready to play him, the lich then showed them six quarters for them as he throws them to each of them saying "You all have a chance to beat me, each of you has been given a quarter for you to play me. If one of you win, you will be given the wand and only you. If I defeat you, I will take away all of your items as well freeze you forever." he said explaining the rules as his breath was able to be seen showing how cold he was as the six could feel it.

"Group Huddle!" Aech shouted as the five got in a huddle though lozer was distracted by the lich who was still looking at them as Daito pulled him in for him to be in the conversation, "Alright, I think the best plan we have is to have someone with good eye sight as well be able to track down the enemy knights" Z explain as aech replies "Then let me, I can keep my eye on my ostrich while moving around." he said confident like as Sho says "But its the sliding your worried about then I should go first, I've been able to have a good grip on the joy stick" he said offering his help as They kept talking as lozer looked at the game as well looked at his coin as the group kept talking,"Guys, I've seen these dumb birds in my damn sleep. So I should do it." Art3mis said as she walks over to the lich and shows him to the lich as he looks at it. "Will you be the first my dear?" he asks as she nods as she places her coin into the arcade as well the lich as the two began to play each other, the others watched in suspense as lozer couldn't help but notice something familar about how she was acting, rather than playful but serious like as the look on her face was something he has seen before.

"Hey parzival, I have a question to ask." Lozer asks Z as he looks at the green avatar replying "Yeah?, What's up?", "Do you know what art3mis likes?" he asks him as the group watches the two plays as he replied "Well she's competitive, she likes a good joke or two. She has a knowledge on movie, video game and cartoon knowledge. She's a fierce gamer plus she always has a sense of costume changing." he explain as Lozer eyes widen as he asks "Like disguises?" looking at parzival as he could realize he was putting things together as he was about to speak until they heard 'Game Over' from the booth as Art3mis lost. "I'm sorry my dear, but you have lost. Who shall be next?" The lich asked as Aech sighs "I'll go, bring it skull face." he said running over as the girl walked over frustrated making fists as she yells angered like "Great! seeing ostrich's for three days! All for nothing!" she said making a angered look as Lozer soon knew that look as he gasped having a flashback moment.

* * *

 _Three weeks while the challenge was still going at the Avatar store, Lozer was walking around looking at most of the lanes as well at the items that were being sold. He was looking mostly at the street fighter section where he purchased Blanka's hair style as well some other items, right now he was looking at the vehicle lane looking at the cars as well ships that were on sale. He saw mostly cars from the 80's as well a couple of bikes as well a ton of avatars getting their vehicles for the copper key race as well other items. "Man, this competition is getting people more hopped up than a dog hunt, and their all birds trying to fly a way." he says making a reference from Duck Hunt as he was about to go get a vehicle but say a massive gumball machine with car capsules which cost about four hundred coins. Meanwhile outside of the story was Art3mis, disguise as Goro who was walking passed the crowd as most of them where keeping their distance from the Shokan as she looked around at the motorcycle section thinking "Ok, just find Shotaro Kaneda's bike, get to the race and win that key. Finally I can finish this race and soon then go after the other keys." she thought as she walked over to the massive gumball machine where the bike would be at as she kept walking seeing lozer there, he enters his coins inside the machine and gets his capsule. "Ok, come on mystery machine." he hoped as he opens it seeing the Akira bike, "Aw man. I'm never going get that van." he said as Art3mis says to herself as she then gritted her teeth getting upset as she walks over putting on her goro impression as she was about to scare him but notice the sad look on his face as she looked now confuse at him._

 _"What's up with you runt?" she said using her goro voice as lozer looked up to him and gets spooked a bit replying "It's just. I spent most of my time doing missons on the jungle planet Amazona as well at T_ _ransylvania_ _arena fighting ghoul boxer's and wolf robots which took me hours to complete. All that and nowI got this akira bike." he explain as she couldn't believe it that he was not happy about this bike, this bike was able to outrun any kind of bike especially a light cycle as well could make a perfect landing whenever it's in the air as she let out a growl which he wanted to step back from goro, "So what you going do with it then? Going sell it for gear? A costume? Give it to one of your gunter friends?" she said as she tried to hide her jealousy as the green avatar looked at the small bike and shows it to him, "What are you doing?" she asks as Lozer replies "Well, since I already bought it and it's a nice bike but not the one I want. And since you were coming here, you can have it, plus I'm mostly on my own. I don't got that many friends." he said with a smile as goro then grabs it looking at it as she got extremely happy but doesn't show it asking "So like you want a trade or something?", "No. It's ok, I'll just try again and try at it at the gumball machine, Have a good day." he said walking pass him as art3mis looked at him go feeling a bit guilty that he gave her the bike but didn't give anything back as she sighs pulling out some coins and throws it to him. "There, now where even." She said as lozer looked at it smiling to goro as lozer heads over to the gumball machine to try again as the disguised shokan walked out of the store as she then removes her disguise and places on her biker look and helmet on as she headed to the race saying "Thanks kid." as she walked threw the portal._

* * *

"Goro..." Lozer said to art3mis as she and parzival looked at him with a shocked expression as soon they heard a 'Game Over' as Aech lost, "Ah damn it!" he shouted which he walks over looking at the moment asking "What did I miss?" he asks not knowing what has happened or was going to happen next with lozer realizing who art3mis really was.


	7. 7-A challenger approachs

**Lozer Pov:**

 ** _"I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe it when I put everything together. Art3mis, the same girl that brought me here was goro, the same goro that scare the life out of me as well the same who brought me here. I don't know whether to feel betrayed or surprise the fact she lied about that she did know me. all this was too much as well shocking because now i don't know what to do, all I'm feeling right now is to run away from this as well try not to lose it as I merely looked at parzival and art3mis scared and angry_**."

"you were goro at the store? you were the one that scared me?" Lozer said stepping back as the two avatars looked at him nodding as she says "Yes, but listen I was going to tell you about it later." she says as the group looked at what was happening as Lozer asks "Later? Why were you keeping it a secret in the first place? Why did you keep me in the dark?" he asked frighten like trying to figure this out as the lich was merely watching the conversation as he asked "Will anyone else want to play?" he asks as Sho raises his hand heading over to play him so the ninja could keep him distracted. "I think it was because she was going tell you why she brought you along, to try and learn what it's like to be apart of a group" Z explain trying to calm the situation as lozer shook his head replying "And then what? just leave me out somewhere to be on my own? To have me explore around Oasis looking for a group to join like a ghost going after pacman?" he said as Art3mis replies "Lozer, just calm down. I wasn't going do that, I was going show you a list of clans that might fit with your type of..", "Personality? what I am because I don't fit in with legends like yourselves?" he asks as the group could tell he was upset as Aech walk towards him saying "L, maybe you should relax.." he said as the green avatar stepped back away from him with a look of disappointment as well sadness saying "No, no I don't think I can. You know this is why I don't clan up with other gunters as well play with others, It's because I'm never told the truth as well kept it in the dark. i just can't believe it had to come from my heroes." he said like a broken heart sense in his voice as he then runs out of the dungeon leaving the high five in the dungeon as the rest stayed quiet as art3mis lowers her head and goes after him, "Ah man, that was messed up." Aech said as Z he looks at Sho still holding out on his own as he looks to Aech, "Stay with the others. I going check up on them." he said being concern rushing to check up on the two.

In another room of the castle, lozer was outside looking at the abyss as well the edge seeing the outside as well the ice around him as he held his arms feeling sad as well upset thinking that he should have been smarter to think he could be with the High five, he kept thinking that until he heard some footsteps. "Lozer?" Art3mis asks as he doesn't look at her knowing it was her as he was still upset, "Hey buddy? can we talk?' she asks walking close to him as well slowly as the avatar moved away as she stopped seeing how he still didn't trust her as she had to take it slowly, "Will you let me explain why I didn't tell you?", "What for? to tell me something that you kept hidden? Or that this isn't your real look?" he asked coming up with excuses as she replied back "Because I know where you coming from. Being on your own as well thinking that you can't be with anyone, I thought that every gunter in the game would either be on their own or rather think about themselves. I thought that since I started to play, I only focused on myself and focused on winning the challenge. What I should have done was be with a group, learn how to accept others as well not go at challenges on my own." she said to him as he merely listen as parzival walked by hearing the two as he listen, "Parzival showed me that, after that night at the distracted globe, when we dance on the zero gravity floor. I never felt so alive, it was amazing. Being with someone as well have fun at the same time, I thought I would never get that kind of enjoyment on my own. But later on when I learn that he loved him, I turned him away because I thought he be a distraction from me winning the game. I should have realized that, the Oasis isn't a single player game, but a game to bring others together, not apart." she said as lozer looks at him as she walks over giving him a smile as well patted his back as parzival walked by the two, "Hey guys." he said as he walks over to the two as lozer sighs looking down, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was, a jerk thing to do. I should have told you, your with us now. And we shouldn't have kept this a secret from you." Z said telling his apology to him as lozer replied "Its just, whenever I do join uo with others. I'm never told the truth and always forgotten, I was afraid that once this was over. You would possibly leave me or something like that." he said as z smirked off saying "Leave you?So far you helped us out with getting pass the ice giant as well figure out a way across the trap floor. How could we just leave you on your own after that?" he said giving him compliments about how he was helpful to him and the gang. "Yeah,I guess I did didn't I?" lozer says feeling happy as parzival says "Besides, I dont think you should worry about being on your own for the time being." Z asked as lozer looked at him confused like as suddenly they heard a angered yell as the three look and rush over back to the dungeon.

They soon come back and see that sho had lost while daito was meditating for some reason as he had his mask on while they look at the lich with his arms crossed tapping his boney fingers saying "Three down, three to go" he said as art3mis saw sho with his head at the column upset as she asks "What happen?", "I almost had him, I was close until i made a move which let him jump on me" he answers her question as he says something in chinese as she looks at daito asking "What about you? did you go?", "No,I'm preparing for the next match. I'm calming my mind." he said as he gets up and walks over to the booth as he bows to the lich as the two enter there quarters and begin to play their game. Meanwhile watching from the side lines, lozer looked at his watch as it was beeping as he answers it. "Is that a Dick Tracy watch?" Z asks as lozer nodded saying "Yeah, I did a cops misson on ludos, I got this as a award." he said as it showed a red bleeping light as it was moving. "Someone else is here. Their fighting the snowmen" he explain as there was a thump upstairs as they look up seeing some of the dust fall on them, Aech opening his spetacles looking at a heat signature slashing threw the snowmen turning them into water as well throwing them at the wall. "Whoever is up there it totally trying to get a high score." he said as parzival looks at daito asking "How's it coming?", "Good, mustn't talk" he answers his question as Z looks at aech asking "Do you know who it is?","Nope, but the strange thing is that he appears as a threat." he says as soon they see a light glow at the entrance, suddenly a beeping sound comes out as suddenly behind the door as parzival threw up a shield protecting them as the door exploded sending the group back as well the lich making a massive hole infront of them.

"What the hell was that?!" Sho asked as the group got up art3mis looks as the smoke was clearing as she turns her head saying "I-ROK?" asking because of the size as well the hood but it soon clears seeing it wasnt the bounty hunter but someone entierly different, he wore a dark hood combine with a trench coat which belong to Lord John Whorfin from Buckaroo Banzai, he looked like a dark elf with light blue skin and red eyes with black hair, he wore mumm ra's amulet from the thundercats as well his arms where which had his metalic armor, he also wore griff's pants with the nuclear symbol on both of his shine as well the metal boots. Both of his hands both hand gamer gloves as well claws that resembled freddy kruger's power glove from 'Freddy's Dead'. The look on his face was of seriousness from gannon as well a sinister smile like M.Bidon from street fighter as he looks at the six avatars on the ground getting up. "Are you the one they call, "Parzival"?" He asked as the white haired teen looked at him standing replying "Yes, i am." he said as they then see the lich standing up angered like with his hands becoming ice like and speaks in a dark voice "How dare you interupt my game! I the frost lich!, Will now freeze your bones that will shatter your bones!" he said about to freeze him until the dark avatar showed him his right claw hand and slashes him destroying the lich in seconds turning him into coins and absorbing him as the six looked shocked at him, "Now then, where were we?" he asked the six as lozer says "Totally fragged?" he asks scared like as the six tried to now think of how to handle this new enemy.


	8. 8-origins of a boss

**_Parzival Pov:_** ** _"Right now we were suppose to have a good match, win the game and grab the wand as well maybe head back to the workshop to watch a movie or two. Though right now what I'm looking at is this evil looking guy who's basically related to me since basically all of his wardrobe is based of the villains my favorite stars had beaten. Also how in the hell was he able to take down the lich?! This is a non pvp zone, something is defientlt wrong, so why do I feel like we might go up aganist something new?_**

The dark being stood there waiting as everyone got up as Aech asked "What hell are you? Freaking dracula?" he asks as the man just chuckled amused by the orc's comment answering him "My name, is Mordred. Mordred the ultimate, as in the strongest boss ever made in the Oasis by James Halliday." he said as parzival looked at him confused as well shocked saying "Hold on, you were created by halliday?" he asked the dark elf nodded as art3mis asked as well "What? There's nothing on some evil darth vader in the game","Thats because the wizard imprisoned me on doom" he answered at her angered like as the group looked at him while lozer was scanning him looking up any information on him as he kept talking. "Planet doom? Thats impossible, that planet is a pvp world as well only bosses listed on the world, the one villain on that world who can be fought is King Zarkon." Parzival said as mordred merely nodded as he answered back "Yes, fitting that he placed a dangerous boss like me on a planet where one of the greatest villains in the 80 lived on." he said smiling as lozer saw numerous items on him as they where all from video games as well other media which were all from the worst of the worse villains. "I remember it like if it was yesterday, where halliday made me." he said as he opened his hand showing a hologram of holliday and OG working on the game.

* * *

 _In the hologram it showed the two creators working on the Oasis, "They had everything they could ever want in the game. A whole collection of characters to select from, worlds they can travel to as well havemany adventures they dreamed of,only there was a problem. There was no one to face." He said as they saw halliday put in villains from other games and genre's as they had a board of bosses for missons the players can fight. "Halliday thought that the ultimate game, needed the ultimate antagonist for players to face aganist, in which he created me. You should have seen me in the days, i use to destry hundreds of avatars with the wave of my hand. But then,it became repetitive." he said as the six saw him battling the avatars until he was destroyed again and again. "Everytime I respawn I kept destroying and dying again and again, all the time. It was a nightmare as I scream and laughed at, until. Something happen, I discovered that whenever a player died, theg become the treasure he or she loses. When i first touched the coins, i felt stronger, I could see the knowledge of their characters as well gain their abilities." he explain as it shows him taking the avatars coins as well powers, "The more I took, the more I became powerful, not just of being a boss in his game, but a nightmare across the Oasis. I was able to break my control and become sentient." He said as then the hologram showed him as well a army of sentinels by his side, "I took the minions thats halliday and OG design for me and made them my personal soliders, I was going to conquer the Oasis as well the rest of the game until, Annorak as well Keira and OG came to stop me." he says as they look at the three creators and challenge the beast like villain, they watch as they tore him apart and destroyed him. "They took my power and made them into artifacts, while the rest of me was placed in planet DOOM, to create battles for players to fight to their hearts contents."_

* * *

He said finishing his story as he looked at the others with a unsure as parzival asks "Ok, but that doesnt explain this look you have." he said as mordred merely smirked replying, "Oh I think you shouldnt ask questions, but preparing for your end." he said as his claws came out with a grin on his face as Sho said "Really? This is a non pvp zone. No one can use.." before he could finish the dark elf came at him with full force as daito tackled sho to get him out of the way as the two look seeing the column have a slash right threw it. "Do not lose focus" daito said as the group got up and moved away as mordred looked at them ready to go again, "Great, so he can attack us but we can't, how can we take this guy out?" aech says as parzival looks at the wand in the booth replying "We can't with weapons or any of our abilities. But we can use our gadgets on him." he said as he pulls out a eight ball and throws it at him in which shines a bright light blinding Mordred, "Get the wand!" he shouted as the six charge around Mordred avoiding him as the dar avatar began slashing his claws around the room trying to attack them as he was half blind.

"That wand, belongs to me!" Mordred said angered like as his right hand stretched like a snake with his claws coming at sho where art3mis pulled out a small spike ball in which Mordred grabs it as the spikes come out going right threw his hand as the dark elf pulls it back as he screams in pain but crushes it as he absorbs the item, "Thanks for the upgrade." he said as parzival runs over to the booth and grabs the wand as everyone was using most of their tools and gadgets one Mordred that were only making him angry, "Let's get moving guys!" he said as datio and sho pulled out some smoke bombs in which they throw right at the elf making a massive smoke cloud around him as the six made there way out of the dungeon running fast as they passed by the destroyed trap floor and melted guards as they made there way back outside. "That was close, but now where outside so that means the odds are in our favor." Art3mis says as the six begin to equip themselves with some rifles and weapons as lozer looks up seeing Mordred flying in the air, "Ugh guys, we might wanna try something else then guns." he said frighten as the dark avatar slowly raised his right hand to his back as a sword handle generates, he pulls out a long blade which he then unsheathes as he pointed at them as daito says something shocking in Japanese, "What did you say?", "Masamune, the one winged angel's sword. Sephiroth's weapon." he said worried as Mordred charged at them as the six moved out of the way only to be thrown back by the force in where he landed right by them.

Parzival got up as Mordred aims his blade at him as Z looked into his inventory as he pulls out his own buster sword as he get's into stance as he looks at him ready to fight, "Your not the only one with a final fantasy weapon." he said as he charges at him fighting him as the two had a sword battle, "Your not leaving me out of this fight." Art3mis said as she pulls out Lighting's blade Crimson Blitz as she charges attacking Mordred as the dark avatar was holding on his own as he kept fighting as the others watch, "Don't worry, I got some people you can fight!" Mordred said as he leaps in the air as throws five coins at the ground which grow into dark like snowmen with blades as five attack the four other avatars while Parzival and Art3mis kept fighting. "So let me guess? After you kill us your going conquer the Oasis?" Art3mis said ducking from the attacks as Mordred kept focus attacking them than rather tell her as he moves back and gets into stance preparing for a attack, "Heartless, angel!" he says as he charges at the two about to attack until Aech pulled out a rocket launcher and fires at him which sends the dark elf into the castle wall.

The cyber orc looked as he ducks from being attack from the snowman as he then hits the living snow with the rocket launcher a couple of times until he became coins, "These guys weren't this hard when we came here. What did this guy do to them?" he asked as a snowman was going to attack him from behind but he is saved by sho who threw a explosive shuriken at it's head making it explode. "Well that means we get to level up more." the ninja said as he kept moving as lozer activated a massive hammer and starts wacking them while avoiding the attacks as heads to Z saying "I think we have to get going before he gets up and changes into a second form or something dangerous." he said as Z looks at Mordred as he gets up with his eyes glowing purple ready to attack but falls on his knee's injured like as he growled, "I'm not strong enough, but I will be parzival. Until then, I'll leave my men to help you level up." he said as he places his sword away as his right hand becomes a claw and slashes a portal open as he jumps right threw.

"He seemed weaken, not at his full strength." Daito said as suddenly they look at the dark snowmen as they melt down to then combine together becoming a massive snow like beast with ice claws, fangs and muscles as it roars right at them. "But that is!" Aech said as he aims his flamethrowers at him firing which did nothing as the snow Goliath back hands him on to the ground, Lozer watched as the snow giant was over whelming everyone as he felt terrified as he goes into his back looking for any items he could use to help them out as he finds the zemeckis cube he found on planet DOOM as he starts messing with it as he soon gets it ready. "Eat grenade you abominable snow beast!" art3mis shouted as she pulled out a grenade launch as well making a battle cry firing off a round at it as the grenade fly's right into the snow beast chest which causes the snow to explode, she sighs in relief as it was over as the coins where there until it was about to reform again.

"Oh no, I'm stopping this now" Lozer said as he throws the cube at the ground in which it explodes in a rainbow like blast which then starts moving events backwards except for the gang as they see the snow beast doing attacks a few moments ago going backwards as he keeps going as well changes into five snowmen as well then change into coins and go up in the air right at the moment when they were about to change into snowmen as Lozer pulled out a net and catches the coins then puts them in a box and locks it up as the box shrinks as he puts it in his bag. "When did you get a zemeckis cube?", "I found it at DOOM. Lucky I found it when I had the chance." he answered Z's question as the six looked around seeing the destroyed castle as well everything else, "Man. Talk about a quest, I'm beat." aech says as he seats down on a rock relaxing as parzival nodded as he looks at the wand replying "Yeah. Come on guys, lets get out of here before something else happens." he said as they soon see a portal behind some rubble as they go over to it as it opened up as the six entered returning back to the garage.


	9. 9-Beginning a New Level

**Parzival Pov:**

 **"I'm right now confused as well more on alert on the fact that we just met a boss who destroyed the lich, his forces as well replicate a sword from final fantasy as well looking like a evil version of me. Also the fact that he was sentient, almost like Halliday when I got the egg. He seemed so real, like if he was actually alive, like he was infront of me. Also that he was a creation of both him and OG, it doesn't make any sense. Right now where walking to Halliday's Journals to look up any info on this 'Ultimate Boss' as well see the curator to know if he knew about him since secretly he was OG but me and the other's kept his identity a secret."**

* * *

The six were heading towards the journals not in disguise as right now they weren't being swarmed by fans or anything crazy as it seemed relax and empty, they walk inside as they head straight to the curator who was standing infront of the archive's door with his hands behind his back as well looking like a well groom butler as lozer notice him as he stayed back from his sight as aech looked saying "What's up with you?", "Um, nothing. Just want to stay back, like if anything happens that's all." he said making up a bluff as the group stands in front of the robot like servant as he looks at them saying "Greetings High Five, and what pray tell will you like to see to.." before finishing he soon notices Lozer who was behind aech as the curator notices giving a disapproval look saying "It's quite rude to hide your presence when you are with people young Lozer." he said as the green avatar stepped out from aech as he smiled innocently like as parzival looks at him and at the curator asking "You know him?", "Of course, the young man has tried to do the boss challenge over twenty one times and has failed each one. I've told him he should do it with a group or try leveling up but he is quite stubborn, like a certain boy coming here everyday." he said looking at parzival as he nods which made art3mis chuckled a little as he got serious as he asked "Curator, we need information on halliday's bosses, one that's called "Ultimate." he said as the curator seemed a little hesitated when he heard that name as he looked around if anyone was near as he walks to the door and opens it, "Follow me." he said as he walks in as the group did so as Sho says "Does anyone have that feeling that he is going to get deep into this and it will be dangerous?" he asked as the group nodded as they followed him inside as art3mis looks at lozer asking "twenty one times?", "Yeah, that many times I've tried and died." he said as they followed the robot butler to the archives as they kept going to a wall.

"What I will show you, is one of the darkest secrets in halliday's gaming history." he said as he presses some buttons in which they see the door open as they enter the room, the group looks around seeing posters of Halliday's game posters as well other types of books, games and movies about bosses, monsters and manuals from game companies with small stick notes on the bad guys. "Look at all these manuals, this is where he must have studied each character and program them into the game." Parzival said amazed like as the group looked around seeing the books as the curator soon walks to one of the books and pulls out a small book with a skull on top as he seats down opening the book. "This individual, what did he look like?" he asked parzival as the teen pulled out his eight ball camera orb and he opens it showing the image of him as the curator looks at him replying "It is him, this is quite bad." he said as the hologram shows the two creators as Aech says "We already saw this when that madman tore apart the lich as well his men, but what exactly are we dealing with?" he asked plainly trying to get to the point as the curator raised his eyebrow at him replying "Not entirely, you see. Ultimate was a unstable npc, he had a few glitches halliday tried to fix but couldn't due to the company always bothering him which lead to ultimate changing. When he and the others defeated him, they took his powers and hidden them across haliday's movies. It is because most of his powers are from video games which he was original design for, so in order to keep his powers away he placed them with bosses he wouldn't be able to handle sine he was in his weak condition" he explain as they looked at the artifacts that were crafted from ultimate's power.

"But he said that I freed him, i don't understand how." he asks as the curator looks into the book showing a hologram of his imprisons as ultimate was wrapped in chains from almost every video game halliday had made, "Halliday placed a spell on him which would keep him imprisoned for the rest of the game, the only way for him to be free is that only the lives of a thousand avatar would set him free but those lives would have to be both stand for the light as well the darkness." he explained as art3mis looked each image of ultimate in a different form saying "But when we saw him. He called himself 'Mordred', after the knight that betrayed king arthur, why's that?" she asked as the curator looks at each replying, "When halliday and OG design ultimate, they didn't want him to have one form but always change, it was a tactic to challenge players. Though soon the more he changed, the more he became corrupt, he became violent as well more unstable with each form he took. Whenever he took a form it would be to challenge the hero, he would style himself after that hero, it appears he has took the forms of your favorite heroes antagonist's." he explained looking at parzival who looked at ultimate seeing the boss kill avatars as well fight anorak in a image as he pulls out the wand he got from the lich.

"So this wand, this is a part of his power. He needed it because he was still weak." he said as the curator closes the book and 0looks at the wand, "Quite indeed. He may be free but he is still in a weaken state for him to be defeated." he explained as he grabs the wand and looks at it examining the wand as he walks to a wall where he places his hand on the right side where it opens showing item spots of artifacts which were suppose to be placed there. "Is this, where the artifacts come from?", "Not exactly master Daito, whenever a item is used they are sent to a artifact hunt or death battle. Whenever they are used they would return here where I would recharge them and send them back. Though these artifacts, are the ones that belong to ultimate. If he were to ever return, they would need to be return here and locked away so he could never require them." he said as he turns to them as the six looked unsure as Lozer says "So, you mean to say, that a ancient boss that halliday locked up, is now free and is going try to reclaim his power and take over the Oasis?" he said as the curator nodded as the green avatar smiled jumping saying "Awesome! That means it's up to you guys to save the day, right?" he asks parzival as he looked unsure asking "I don't even know where to start." he says being honest as the Sho looks at lozer as he says "Why not ask the artifact hunter himself?" he said as the five looked at Lozer who looked nervous.

"Huh? oh no. You guys are the heroes,not me. I'm just the sidekick." lozer said protesting the looks they where giving him as art3mis says "Are you serious? You heard the curator, this guy will be going after the artifacts in the movies you've been trying to win. Thats more obvious than leveling up in world of warcraft when defeating a horde of the undead." she said as lozer still had a nervous look as he responded "Yeah, but this is different in so many ways. This is big, Super mario bros level 8, MK2 shah kahn fight, freaking Akuma!" listing the most difficult levels in video games as parzival went him saying "Lozer, we may be the high five but the way we win was because of the others, all those players on DOOM lost their characters because of Sorrento and IOI, now because of them using that bomb, we got a madman on the run. I know that you feel like your going make mistakes, same as all of us. But what's important, is standing up against men like this, to prove that we aren't just geeks who know about playing a game, but gamers who are willingly to fight for the Oasis." he said sounding inspiring as lozer looked at him smiling as aech crossed his arms nodding saying "That's as close as your going get from a inspiring speech." he said as everyone looked at him as he nods at them.

"Ok, yeah. yeah I'm in" he said nodding as parzival smiled saying "Good, because I didn't want to leave a new member of the team on the sidelines." he said as the green avatar's eyes widen as art3mis goes to him saying "just breathe buddy." she said calming him down as he nods holding his breath still excited like as he then jumps around excited like as the curator sighs, "Oh joy, another member on the team. Though this begs the question of what you all are entering." he says as the five look at him curious about that, "What do you mean? It's just like the shinning, only last five minutes and then we get sent back, right?" Aech says thinking that it will be the same but the curator face expression doesn't change as this made him nervous as Daito added "Then what is it then?" the red samurai asked as the curator turns around while they listen.

"The boss challenge has a set of rules once you accept the fight. They will be unpredictable as well not act like the first game, they will have moves you might not know. You will all be not ready to deal with what you will face." he said warning them as the five look not afraid as they nodded as parzival says "I'm not worried, I mean we've pretty much beat these guys on the challenge list, right guys?" he asked as he looks at his friends as they had a uncertain look as the teen looks at lozer saying "Then I guess we are the only ones, you done most of it right?" he said as the green avatar looked nervous rubbing his head replying "Well, not all of them, I mostly get taken out during the beginning. Though now I'm with you guys, it should be much easier." he said as the teen sighs as lozer pulls out the list showing the list in which they look at it as art3mis says "Halliday stopped him once, which means we can stop him again.", "Indeed, I guess the high five rides again to save the day." each says with her as parzival nods saying "Yeah, because we got one thing that ultimate doesn't have." he said as Sho placed his hand in the middle saying "Skill" he said as date places his hand on his saying "Honor." as then Aech does the same saying "Experience" he says as art3mis places her hand on the others saying "Heart" she smiled as lozer was next as he placed his hand on them saying "Total awesomeness." and finally Parzival placed his hand on all of them as he said "Teamwork." he said as the six now where going to get ready to embark on a mission to save the Oasis and take on this ultimate boss and collect the other artifacts.


	10. Special Announcement

_**"Attention fans of the story, If you like this story then head over to the story that continues the rest of the tale. The new adventures of the High Five, in it Parzival along with the others continue their journey to find the artifacts as well avoid Mordred from taking over the Oasis as well taking it over. Though I can't do it alone, I need your reviews as well choices of games that I should use to continue the tale so that you can all read on how the six will be able to take down this powerful boss. Though there are some a few things that should be said before I start reading each video game you plan to tell me before I start writing them."**_

 _ **1.) The games shouldn't all be about shooting, they can be racing, fighting as well adventure based since they will be traveling across exotic lands and worlds.**_

 _ **2.) They can be old school and new school, though just make sure that it's something everyone favors. Video games should be enjoyed by everyone that wishes to do something amazing.**_

 _ **3.) Arcade games are a good choice since most of them are multiplayer, so make sure to choose some with multiple characters.**_

 _ **4.) The bosses in each game can be a robot, plant or anything that looks intimidating.**_

 _ **And lastly, if you wish to suggest a Blizzard game such as Overwatch, World of Warcraft as well Diablo. Then please say so, I like those games and they have a lot of things that can be used in the story. So come on, the race to save the Oasis is on! So start listing right away and a game of yours will be in the story.**_


End file.
